I Don't Wanna Wait Forever-ONE SHOT
by Ewoke6096
Summary: Based off this prompt from a tumblr post: (POST-BREAK UP) -blaine shows up at kurt's apartment in the rain after over a month of trying to be friendly or not talking at all and kurt's tried to be with other people but failed and blaine couldn't even LOOK at anyone else because all they wanted was each other so blaine shows up singing this and they have their notebook kiss.


_**I Don't Wanna Wait Forever**_

_**One Shot**_

* * *

**This idea came from a prompt to the song Signal Fire by Snow Patrol, from a Tumblr post about Kurt and Blaine-raechelberry/tumblr/com**

**(/= .) Original post here: add to the above url : /post/32918961676**

**Prompt: **

basically blaine shows up at kurt's apartment in the rain after over a month of trying to be friendly or not talking at all and kurt's tried to be with other people but failed and blaine couldn't even LOOK at anyone else because all they wanted was each other

so blaine shows up singing this and they have their notebook style kiss

* * *

They still smell like him, the sheets that is. Even though he's washed them countless of times, he can still smell Blaine's lingering sweet scent.

He chose to stay home today, called in saying he had had some bad Chinese food and was feeling the wrath of Chan's Super Surprise Wontongs. When in truth, he just couldn't take any more socialising.

After about a two weeks of moping, sobbing, eating every and any ice cream, cake, cookie, and every junk food in between that he could get his hands on, he tried to get over Blaine.

He went on some dates, most consisting of him almost being bored to tears, the rest of them making him remember all the dates Blaine and him went on, their first to their last, which usually ended up with him in his bed sobbing his heart out. Every time someone would seem interesting and that Kurt could relate to, he just knew that Blaine was so much more than them. He was interesting, he related to Kurt, and he loved him more than anyone ever had, or probably ever could, at least that's what he used to believe.

4 weeks of pretending to be happy, pretending to be interested, well, in all honesty, it's draining. So, he took the day off, even if it was just to lay in his bed, wishing he could go back to that night, and be able to roll over and wrap his arms around the man he loves. Or roll over and scream at him, or hit him, something, anything to show Blaine what he had caused.

He doesn't know whether he wants to hit him or kiss him. He doesn't know if he wants to scream at him or tell him he loves him and that he doesn't care what he's done.

He's never hated, yet still loved someone, this much in his entire life, and it's killing him.

Sighing, he grips his pillow tighter, burying his face into the soft fabric, letting his tears fall silently, he drifts off into dreams filled with heartbreaking memories of his once love.

* * *

He screwed up. He knows it more than anyone. There's not a day that goes by that he doesn't wish he'd never done it. All he wants to do is to just talk to Kurt, explain, but he can't even manage that. Here he is, inches from knocking on that door, but he just can't seem to knock.

Every day for the past 4 weeks he's tried to talk to Kurt, the first 2 weeks he'd call him twice a day, the next week once a day, then finally he ended up just texting him. None of it worked, all he ever received was texts begging him to stop.

He'd given up in the past 2 days, his last text reading 'I'm sorry, Kurt. I could never tell you how truly sorry I am, but no matter what I did, I never stopped loving you, and I never will stop."

He'd been hoping he could somehow convince Kurt to listen in person, hoped that appearing at his door would show him how much he truly did care, but since he can't even manage to call him to the door, he may be a bit wrong.

He hadn't contacted Eli again. Hadn't even looked at someone else, let alone try and date someone. All he could think of was Kurt, and what he'd done.

He drops his head against the door, sighing lightly. He stands up straight, and makes his way down the hall, grabbing his small boombox on the way. He turns to look down the corridor once more, his eyes focused on Kurt's apartment door.

He closes his eyes, doing his best to keep his tears at bay, he slowly trudges down the stairs, the sound resonating around him.

He's not done, not even a little bit.

* * *

There was a day when Kurt Hummel thought he'd never despise milk, yet here he is, holding an empty milk carton, glaring at it in hopes it catches on fire and pays for the aggravation it's caused. Who'd have know something so simple as being 'out of milk' could ruin his day even more.

He throws the carton into the bin, muttering profanities under his breath in frustration, he grabs his bag, wallet, and keys, turning around, he heads for the door, head down and focused on the floor. He pulls it open, and stops, his eyes catching a pair of feet, soaked. His eyes trail up the feet's legs, coming up to eventually meet a pair of eyes he'd hoped to never see again, even if subconsciously he ached for the sight of them.

His heart skips a beat, eyes watering, and his throat becomes dry and tight.

Standing there, soaked to the bone, his wet curls clinging to his forehead, tears shimmering in his hazel eyes, is Blaine.

"Blaine-"

"Please, I just want you to listen! I've been waiting outside all day, trying to keep this dry," he pulls his hands from around his back to reveal a small boombox.

"And now I'm soaked to the bone, hoping to God I don't get pneumonia, even though it's probably inevitable, but I just need you to listen. Please?"

"Why were you out there for so long?" Kurt whispers, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"I…I was trying to work up the courage to…to come up and..to do this. Just listen."

He places the CD player by his feet, pressing 'PLAY', before standing upright, trying his best to look into Kurt's eyes, but failing miserably as tears begin to swim in his eyes.

He takes a deep breath, trying to conjure up the little bit of courage he has left, he looks straight into Kurt's eyes, completely focused as he begins to sing.

_The perfect words never crossed my mind_

_'Cause there was nothing in there but you_

_I felt every ounce of me screaming out_

_But the sound was trapped deep in me_

His voice shakes as he takes a step into Kurt's apartment, his gaze never leaving Kurt's. He remembers that morning, when he came out of the bedrooms to find Kurt sitting there, tears having stained his once unmarked porcelain cheeks. He desperately wanted to tell him everything, tell him how terribly sorry he was, but Kurt told him to leave, and he couldn't bare to fight him, he mumbled 'sorry' and cowardly left.

_All I've wanted just sped right past me_

_While I was rooted fast to the earth_

_I could be stuck here for a thousand years_

_Without your arms to drag me out_

Kurt bites his lip, tears swimming in his eyes. Half of him aches to be in Blaine's arms, to kiss him and tell him how much he still loves him, the other half wanting to scream and kick, too scared to fully believe him.

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_

_Hold me close 'cause I need you to guide me to safety_

He needed Kurt, that much was clear, unfortunately the thing that made him realise that, just happened to involve the touch of another man. There's nothing he regrets more, all he wants is to be in Kurt's arms again, to be _his_ again.

_No, I don't wanna wait forever_

_No, I don't wanna wait forever_

He's the one, there's no doubting that, from the moment Blaine uttered '_oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever', _he'd been it. And he can't hate him forever, right?

_In the confusion and the aftermath_

_You are my signal fire_

_The only resolution and the only joy_

_Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes_

His eyes are really watering now, his voice cracking constantly as he sings. Desperately searching for that hint of love in Kurt's eyes, the look he would always give to him, before he'd gone and destroyed it all. The only thing he's desperately trying to find in those beautiful eyes, is that little hint of complete unconditional love he once had.

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_

_Hold me close 'cause I need you to guide me to safety_

This shouldn't hurt this much, right? They always say the greatest loves hurt the most when it's gone, or something. So, if it hurts this much, it must be pretty great. But how the hell is he supposed to forgive him, let alone trust him again?

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_

_Hold me close 'cause I need you to guide me to safety_

A hug would be enough, hell, even if Kurt just squeezed Blaine's hand, he'd be happy. He just needs something that means Kurt doesn't hate him, that he still loves him, even if it's just one ounce. It's that hope for that one ounce that's keeping him standing here, keeping him singing, even if his heart is breaking inside, he just can't leave until he has that one ounce.

_No, I don't wanna wait forever_

_No, I don't wanna wait forever_

_No, I don't wanna wait forever_

Blaine sighs shakily, his watery eyes never leaving Kurt's, hoping to every God out there that there's some glimmer of hope in his irises.

Kurt steps back from Blaine, wiping the fallen tears from his cheeks, and rubbing his eyes. He looks back up to Blaine's face, Blaine worryingly bitting his lip as he tries to hold back a sob.

"It's okay…you don't have to say anything…I just needed you to hear that." Blaine whimpers, turning around and grabbing his boombox.

Kurt reaches his hand out toward Blaine's back, but it's too late, he's already out the door and walking down the hall. Kurt's fixed to the spot, and a small sob escapes his throat as his legs give way and he drops to his knees.

Burying his face in his hands, his breathing slows and he smiles, looking up toward the door way, his entire face lights up, and he's on his feet and running out the door in search of that one boy who holds his heart.

* * *

Blaine pulls his jacket collar around his neck, trying to keep his boombox dry, he trudges through the rain, the raindrops mixing with the tear tracks running down his face.

How could he be so stupid? Of course Kurt wasn't going to take him back, he broke his heart, he broke his trust, and worst of all he broke his promise.

How could he have done it? He barely remembers the night, only that the moment it was over, he wanted to cry for an eternity, beat him self senseless, and curl up in Kurt's arms.

He's properly crying now, he can barely see what's in front of him, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to never have existed, so he could have spared Kurt's heart and all the trouble he's caused.

"Blaine…" He hears faintly, a voice calling him on the wind.

Sniffling, he stops in the middle of the side walk, looking around the street in hopes to find whoever had called him, but there's no one.

A tap on the shoulder makes him jump on the spot, and he cautiously turns around, his eyes meeting the one person in the world who could fix all this.

"Kurt…"

"Shh.." Kurt whispers, pressing his fingers to Blaine's lips.

"I promised to never say goodbye, and you promised me forever. You ripped my heart out, you broke everything I believed in, including you."

"Kurt I'm-"

"Shh..it's okay.." Kurt breathes, his eyes still swimming with tears.

"Soulmates…that's what we believed we were, and you know what?"

"Please, Kurt, don't-"

"It's okay, honey. I swear, just listen." Blaine reluctantly nods, bitting his lip to hold back the tears.

"No one said soulmates were perfect, no one ever said they wouldn't hurt you un-intentionally, only that they'd love you no matter what, till death do you part." Kurt whispers, his voice cracking at the end.

"Now, you promised me forever, and Blaine, I don't wanna wait forever."

Kurt grabs the back of Blaine's head, and presses their lips together, as he runs his fingers through Blaine's wet curls.

Blaine's eyes widen momentarily, then slowly fall closed as he relaxes into the long awaited kiss. He leans into Kurt's body, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, tears streaming down both of their cheeks and mixing.

They eventually break apart, and stare into each other's eyes.

Blaine lightly chuckles, a small whimper escaping him, Kurt wiping away the tears running down Blaine's cheeks, his hand moving to cup one of his cheeks, Blaine leaning into his touch.

"Let's get you home, and cleaned up. We got a lot to talk about…" Kurt whispers, kissing Blaine quickly.

"Okay…" Kurt smiles and grabs Blaine's empty hand, leaning into him to keep warm.

"Kurt.." Blaine says, tugging on Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kurt responds, his eyes searching Blaine's, trying to figure out why he suddenly stopped.

"Does this mean you…do you…" Blaine sighs in frustration, cursing himself for not being able to even speak.

"Yes, sweetie. I still love you, and I'm never gonna stop." Kurt smiles, squeezing Blaine's cold hand.

Blaine's features break into a blinding smile, as he squeezes Kurt's hand even tighter, afraid to let go. Sniffling, he leans his head against Kurt's shoulder, tears still falling, but this time, he's not having to imagine Kurt's warm arms around him, his sweet scent, and his love.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review and tell me! **

**(This took me too long to write and I am thoroughly ashamed of it….) Sorry.**


End file.
